


everything i want

by danthezijn



Series: to make you proud [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Human Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Moving Out, Plans For The Future, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Stiles Left The Pack, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: for the sentence prompt:"Here we go… my trip to a new life.""It’s not going to help, you know.""Maybe. At least I’ll be out of this place."





	everything i want

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are my own.

“Here we go… my trip to a new life.”

“It’s not going to help, you know.”

“Maybe. At least I’ll be out of this place,” he said as he closed the trunk of the jeep. Noah stood next to him, hands in his sides and a sad look on his face. It doesn’t diminish the spark of love and pride in his eyes.

Stiles turns to face him, opening his arms and his dad steps into the embrace. They cling to each other, almost desperately, neither of them wanting to let go. Both will deny it, but tears sprang to both their eyes. They stand there for what feels like hours, but after only a couple of minutes they let go, Noah squeezing Stiles’ shoulders.

“I’ll be back for winter break, dad.”

“I know,” says Noah, an exasperated look on his face. “That still doesn’t mean you’re not going to be on the other side of the country for almost four months though.”

Stiles was offered a scholarship by multiple universities, but in the end, he’d chosen NYU. It had been his mother’s school, once upon a time, and offered both the mythology and criminology majors he wanted to follow. He had a pack and town to protect, after all. He wanted to do it to the best of his abilities and knowledge. 

Stiles smiled warmly at his dad, going in for one more hug while murmuring, “I’ll be back and causing trouble before you know it. You’ll wish I’d stayed away longer, then.”

Noah gave an almost wet laugh in return, “I’d never wish you away, kiddo. You’re stuck with me as much as I’m stuck with you. Promise you’ll call once a week, at least.”

He nodded in his dad’s shoulder, “Of course, daddio. I have to keep up with office gossip as well as pack gossip, and you and Peter gossip.”

Pulling back, Noah gave him an amused look. “Don’t even joke about that. If everything goes well, he’ll be moving in in a month.”

Stiles smirked, “I know, I called it.” He turned sombre, then. “If there’s any trouble, don’t hesitate to call me. I know Peter probably has more experience in being an Alpha and what not, and that you want me to enjoy a trouble-free life for a bit, but that doesn’t mean that I want to be left out.”

“I promise, Stiles. Stop worrying and start your trip to your new life.”

Stiles rolled his eyes as he got in the car. Rolling his window down, he waved at his dad as he started to drive away. “Love you, dad!”

“Call me once you’ve arrived!”

Giving a two fingered salute, he closed the window. He drove in silence until he passed the ‘Welcome To Beacon Hills!’ sign. He barely passed it and he already felt a weight drop off his shoulders.

Once he arrived at New York, he’d have to find his apartment. Allision should already be settled in, seeing as she left two days ago. Boyd and Erica would move to Brooklyn in the following week. Stiles made a mental note to figure out a meeting schedule with them.

His dad and Peter stayed behind in Beacon Hills, of course, and Chris as well. The teens had all offered to chose a study close to Beacon Hills, to help protect the territory, but that was met with protest. According to the adults, they deserved some rest and time to spread their wings. It had taken more convincing to get Stiles to go, seeing as he was the Alpha and felt responsible for the safety of his pack and their home, but Peter had managed to do it in the end. He’d be the temporary replacement until Stiles got back.

Humming, Stiles turned on the radio as he turned his focus back on the road. They’d all come far, and he couldn’t wait to see where they’d all go.

**Author's Note:**

> i almost made it within the week damnit. that just means i'll post 2 stories this week i guess.
> 
> this is part 2 in this series! i don't know how many i'll write. this is just a universe for me to play and try stuff out in. most of it probably won't be in chronical order either. thank you guys so much for the support on the first one! hope you like this one as well :)
> 
> prompts are always welcome!


End file.
